<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>inexorable by androgynousmikewheeler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407848">inexorable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler'>androgynousmikewheeler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Turning (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles holds tight to his sister, desperate to escape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flora Fairchild &amp; Miles Fairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>inexorable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miles wraps himself around Flora, holding her together, not sure which of them he fears is going to break. Kate's breath comes quick and ragged in the front seat of the car, but Miles has the strength for nothing but his baby sister, sobbing in his arms. </p>
<p>As the fog obscures the gates to Bly Manor, the house disappearing behind them, the rough road jerking the little car, Flora's crying fades. Miles scans the dark forest, watching for that inescapable figure, when everything starts to swim.</p>
<p>The world bleeds and swirls and repaints itself. The low ceiling. The Kurt Cobain poster. The mattress on the ground. </p>
<p>Miles was a fool. Bly Manor has no plans of letting its prey escape.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>